Rogue
Anna Marie '''"AKA" '''Rogue is a superheroine & member of the X-Men. She appears in Death Battle's third episode, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she fought DC Comics' Wonder Woman. Biography Anna Marie was born in Caldecott County, Mississippi to Priscilla, Owen, and Aunt Carrie and developed her mutant powers to absorb power and memories by skin contact when she was a teenager, resulting in her then-boyfriend Cody entering a coma. She was recruited and raised by Mystique to join the Brotherhood of Mutants, in one of the encounters she seemingly permanently absorbed the powers of Carol Danvers (aka Captain Marvel) as well as her memories. The trauma that she experiences absorbing these people's memories leads her to joining the X-Men, allowing her to use her powers for good. Death Battle Info Power Absorption *Activated throughout contact *Absorbs memories, talents, personalities & abilities *Temporary transfer *Can use copied abilities *Can be lethal with prolonged contact Ms. Marvel's Powers *Super Strength *Flight at subsonic speed *Near-Invulnerabilty *Enhanced Reflexes *Telepathic Resistance *Seventh Sense Gallery Rogue.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Rogue is the second Disney character to be in Death Battle, the first being Boba Fett, and the next eighteen being Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. *Rogue is also the fourth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In her case being 1981, which makes her one of the youngest out of the 1980s combatants who appeared on Death Battle, the first one being Samus Aran from Metroid. *Rogue was the first Marvel character on Death Battle, with the others being Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai; as well as the first Marvel character to battle a DC comics opponent with the other eight being Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom and Thor. *She and her opponent are the second and third combatants to be female fighters, the first being Samus Aran, the other 26 being Riptor, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Ivy Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Android 18, Captain Marvel and Renamon. *Rogue had a cameo in Felicia VS Taokaka in the background, as the background was taken from Marvel Superheroes vs Street Fighter. *Rogue has the shortest amount of info out of all of the Death Battle combatants, with only two categories. *Rogue is the first (and so far only) member of the X-Men to win a Death Battle. ** She's also currently the only female X-Men member to appear in Death Battle. *Rogue is the first X-Men character to appear in Death Battle, the others being Wolverine and Beast. ** All three characters are also members of the X-Men and the Avengers. *The incarnation of Rogue chosen to spar with Wonder Woman in the Death Battle match is the one from the 1990's X-Men cartoon series and comics. Other incarnations might not stand a chance against Wonder Woman as the version from 1990's X-Men cartoon series has the super powers of Carol Danvers. **However, this won't prevent Screwattack from making a composite Rogue out of several medias she has appeared in, including the one where she steals Carol Danvers powers. *Theoretically, Rogue's ability to absorb the powers and abilities of others means she can become the most powerful being in the show, by virtue of stealing the powers from the other combatants. References * Rogue on Wikipedia. * Rogue on the Marvel Database. Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Female Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants